My Love for a Jedi
by MJ's Angel
Summary: It takes place during Heros on Both Sides. When Lux first sees Ahsoka, he wants to get to know her better. Will he be able to get through to her in a week's time? Luxsoka pairing. If you don't like the pairing, DON'T READ SMART ONES!
1. When I First Saw Her

**Working on my first Luxsoka. Hope it goes well. I don't know much about Lux's personality, but I'll do my best on him. Most of the story will be from his point of view. Some will be Ahsoka's, but most of it is his. Hope you enjoy. Please leave positive reviews.**

**Lux's POV**

My mother has just informed me that a senator from the Republic is coming to our home for a week. I can't believe she trusts those people. She says this woman is an old friend of hers. She also said this senator will be bringing a Jedi Padawan with her. A Republic senator is one thing, but a Jedi? She has lost her mind. How does she know this Jedi won't try to kill us? I don't trust her judgement on this.

"Lux, I'm going to meet with Padme. I will be back in a little while."

"Mother, do you honestly trust a Jedi in our home?"

"If she's with Padme, she will be just as welcome."

"She? This Jedi's a girl?"

"Yes, around your age. Maybe you can spend some time with her, get to know her better."

"I don't want to get to know a Jedi."

"Lux, give her a chance. I must go now. I will be back in a bit." She left. Just because the Jedi's a girl doesn't change anything. She can still be untrustworthy and deceiving. As all Jedi are. My mother returned a few minutes later. I waited on the top of the stairs, watching them leave the ship. The senator and the Jedi were both wearing hoods. I could not see their faces, but I could tell the Jedi wasn't human. "Lux, come down and help our guest with their bags."

I really didn't want to, but I walked down the stairs to them. I was able to get a closer look at the senator. She was human and she looked somewhere in her late twenties. I took her bag for her and moved to the Jedi. I was stunned at what I saw. She was a Togruta with sparkling blue eyes. She did look around my age. Her lips were full and grey. She wore a short red dress that reached her hips and grey tights with holes along the sides. From her belt hung twin lightsabers. I've never seen a more beautiful creature. She couldn't be a Jedi. She looked so young and... innocent. She didn't look like she would hurt anybody or anything. Getting to know her may not be as bad as I assumed. I reached for her bag, but she pulled away.

"I think I can manage." She gave me a look and continued walking. She was a little stubborn. Getting to know her may not be as easy as I made it out to be. She's a confusing creature. I will figure her out and I have a week to do so.

My mother showed Padme to her room while I showed the Jedi to hers. Being alone with her was both frightening and exciting. Her room was a few doors down from the senators.

"This will be your room for the week." She put her bag on the bed and looked around. Her room was large enough for three people to live in. SHe had a large closet, a refresher and a balcony view of the beach. It was quiet. I decided to break the silence. "What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name. I never quite got it."

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

"It's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. Your name was Lux, right?"

"Yes."

"Nice." Things got akward. Before I spoke again, Padme came in.

"Ahsoka, Mina and I are going downstairs to the garden room. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." Padme left. After a few seconds of quiet, Ahsoka left as well. I felt like an idiot, telling her she has a beautiful name. I went out to the garden to think for a while.

**Just getting things kicked off. Lux is in love with Ahsoka. And he said Jedi were horrible. Not this one. Granted, there are some Jedi that maks you mad and you want to cut their heads off, but Ahsoka is not one of them. Mace is one of them. Obi-Wan can be one of them. Sometimes Luminara can be one of them, but Ahsoka is one you want to keep around. I feel like I'm rambling. Anyway, I hope you like the start of my Luxsoka. R&R and vote on my poll. Again, please leave good reviews. I get easily upset.**


	2. I Finally Spoke With Her

**I knew the first chapter was short, so I decided to go ahead and work on the second. Here is it. Enjoy.**

**Lux's POV**

I sat in the garden on ledge of the stairs. I couldn't stop thinking about Ahsoka. She was beautiful and there's something else about her that draws my attention to her. Will I ever be able to have a converstation with her without insulting her ways? Jedi aren't my favorite people in the galaxy, but she's different. I can feel it. I just have to prove it. I saw her walking down the stairs past me. I had to talk to her. What about? I saw one of her lightsabers and started off with that.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" Great, Lux. Ask the obvious.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Keep it cool. I jumped down from the ledge.

"Curious. Before the war, I've always thought the Jedi were around to keep the peace. I always thought they were the good guys."

"And now?"

"I don't know what to think." We walked down the stairs.

"I'm the first Jedi yo've ever met, aren't I?"

"In person, yes." She stepped in front of me.

"Well, look at me. I'm not so bad, am I?" I took in her entire form from her boots, up to her legs and waist, to her arms crossed over her chest and back to her face. She was a goddess.

"No. Not at all." She rolled her eyes.

"It seems that all boys are the same, whether they're from the Republic or Separatists." She tried to walk away. That was a bad move. I went after her.

"Wait. How many Separtists have you met?"

"What?"

"How many Separatists have you actually met? And droids don't count."

"Well, aside from military officers like Ventress and Grievous, none. You and your mother are the first." I stepped in front of her.

"Well, look at me. Am I so bad?" She bit her lip and said nothing. I swore I saw her blush.

"I guess not." She walked past me and sat on the bench. "I guess we both were wrong about each other."

"I suppose we were." I sat next to her. "It's not often you get to get to sit with someone who's your 'enemy' and just talk."

"I've always been told not to take rare opportunities lightly. We should get to know each other better."

"Let's start with you, then."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What's it like to be a Jedi?"

"Well, sometimes it's peaceful. Days where you can just relax and let all your troubles fade away. Other times, the sound of explosions and yelling pound in your ear. I remember a short time before the war started where everyday was peaceful. Everything was perfect. Things change over time and you have to go along with it or you get left behind. All in all, being a Jedi isn't as fun as some people will think, but it's not boring. Being a Jedi teaches you patience and control. Peace and serenity. Things that you can't be taught directly in the outside world."

"So, you like being a Jedi?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I wish I knew what it would be like outside the temple walls. What it would be like to be a normal teeanger in this universe, never having to fight in a war or moving things around with the Force." That gave me an idea.

"Then your wish will come true."

"What are you talking about?"

"For the rest of this week, I am going to show you what it's like to be a regular teen."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"When Padme and my mother are busy with politics, you and I will go about the town, living a normal life. There's a street fair tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

"Lux Bonterie, are you asking me on a date?"

"Don't think of it as a date. Think of it as more of a free day with a friend." She thought for a minute. I was afraid she was going to say no.

"Fine. I'll go. I'm only here because Padme needed my status to get here from Mandalore. She won't need my help for this."

"Great. I promise tomorrow you will have the best normal teenager experience of your life."

"I better or you owe me a dinner."

"I'll take that bet." We shook hands on it. "So, do you remember a time before you were even a Jedi?"

"Barely. I was only three when I came to the temple. I was found by Jedi Master Plo Koon on my homeworld of Shili and brought me to Coruscaunt where I belonged."

"What about your parents? Did they just let you go?"

"I never had any parents. I remember that my tribe raised me. Everyone was a parent figure to me, but never actually my parents. I never knew what happened to them. They were never around."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. When I came to the temple, Master Plo was my father. He's my closet friend that I think of him as a father."

"Fathers are important to everyone."

"I am so sorry, Lux. I forgot about..."

"It's alright. It hasn't been easy, but I've moved on after my father's death. I'm just happy my mother is still around. Without her, I don't know where I would be." We were quiet again. Before I spoke again, I heard my mother's voice from the balcony.

"Lux, I need your help prepare dinner."

"I'm coming, Mother." I looked to Ahsoka. "I have to..."

"I know. You'll up for it tomorrow. I'll go get freshened up. I'll see you at dinner." I got up and left. I sat there stunned. I actually spoke to her. And we're going to the street fair tomorrow.

"Lux!"

"I'm coming, Mother." I got up and went to her.

**Ahsoka and Lux have a "date" at the street fair. Things are going to get a little heated. Let's see where it goes. R&R and vote on my poll for Best OC.**


	3. Dinner

**Thanks for the comments on the last two chapters. Here's another update for ya. Enjoy.**

**Lux's POV**

I have convinced Ahsoka to come with me to the street fair tomorrow. This is going great. I'm trying to help my mother with the service droids preparing dinner, but I can't concentrate. I keep thinking about how great tomorrow will be.

"Lux?"

"Yes, Mother."

"You seem a bit distracted. Something on your mind?"

"I was wondering if it was alright if Ahsoka and I attended the street fair tomorrow while you and Padme are working. I thought I might keep her occupied."

"So, you've taken a liking to Ahsoka?"

"She isn't as bad as I thought she would be. She's really nice."

"She's pretty too."

"I ... never noticed." That was the biggest lie I've ever told. The first thing I saw was her beauty.

"Right. I don't see a problem with it. As long as Ahsoka's up for it."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Your welcome. Now that that's cleared up, how about you continue helping with the droids."

"Of course, Mother."

**Ahsoka's POV**

I decided to freshen up in Padme's room with her. She wanted me to wear something besides my Jedi uniform to dinner tonight.

"Ahsoka, what do you think of Lux?"

"He's nice, I guess."

"You guess? Are you sure?"

"Well, he's nice. He's not like most Separatists."

"Or like most boys in general?"

"What are you getting at, Padme?"

"I'm just saying that you and Lux seem to be close already."

"I just met him. I don't know much about him."

"You don't have to. Lux is a nice boy and it's a long week. Plenty of time for you two to bond."

"Bond? We'll talk, but we won't bond."

"You don't know that. You seem to bond quickly with people."

"Just because it took me a day to bond with Anakin and like a week to bond with you, doesn't mean I bond easily with everyone. Besides, if I have to many bonds, I'll have a lot of attachments. I don't need those."

"Ahsoka, for the rest of the week, could you at least try to forget you're a Jedi? Just be a regular teenager. Do you think you can do that?"

"Well, Lux is taking me to a street fair tomorrow. He says he wants to show me what being a regular teen feels."

"And there you go. I'm sure you'll have a great time." There was a knock on the door. Padme answered it. It was one of Mina's handmaids that met with up at the platform earlier.

"Dinner will be in ten minutes."

"Thank you. We'll be out by then." She bowed and left. Padme went through her clothes and pulled out a dress. "I want you to wear this."

"No. There's no way I'm wearing that."

"Come on, Ahsoka. It'll look great on you. Trust me."

"I trust you with a lot of things, Padme, but this isn't one of them."

"Please, Ahsoka." I sighed.

"Fine, I'll wear it. This is the only time you get to pick out a dress for me."

"I'll take it. Here, go try it on while I find some shoes and a necklace to go with it."

**Lux's POV**

Dinner was now ready. My mother changed into her favorite dress and I changed into my best suit. I saw Padme come in without Ahsoka. She had on a blue dress with long sleeves and went to her feet. She looked nice, but I wondered where Ahsoka was. She hugged my mother and before I could ask, she did.

"Padme, where's Ahsoka? Is she ready?" She looked behind her looked as if she just realized that Ahsoka was gone.

"Ahsoka?" I heard her voice from behind the wall.

"Padme, I don't feel comfortable in this."

"Ahsoka, you look great. Come on out."

"Come on, my dear. Don't be shy. We're all friends here." She stepped out of the shadows and I was in complete awe. She had on a strapless red dress that was right above her ankles with heels. She had on a necklace that was a ruby red rhinestone. She didn't have on any makeup. She didn't need any. She had a natural beauty. My mother's voice brought me out of my train of thought. "You look beautful, darling."

"I feel overdressed."

"Nonsense, you look perfect. Doesn't she, Lux?"

"Yes. You look wonderful." Again, I thought I saw her blush. "Why don't we all sit down and enjoy dinner."

My mother and I sat on one and Padme and Ahsoka sat on the other. I sat across from Ahsoka. The droids served us dinner and left back out. Padme and Ahsoka started talking and catching up. Ahsoka and I sat in silence for a while. This seemed to happen a lot between us. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. My mind was stuck on how gorgeous she looked. I never thought she would dress like this. It was probably Padme's idea. This shows a different side of her. A more beautiful side. Her most beautiful feature would have to be her eyes. Those blue eyes could light up the night. They looked like two big blue diamonds shining in the light. I wish I could tell her this, but I don't know what she would think. I'm a Separatist. She would never have feelings for me. Something from my mother's conversation caught my attention. They were trying to whisper, but I could hear them.

"I've considered remarrying. I think it'll be good for Lux and I?"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No. I'm unsure of how he'll react. He was very close to his father and no one will replace him, but I think it's time I move on in my love life." Remarrying? She said she'll never remarry. She's trying to replace my father. Without excusing myself I stood up and went to the garden to think. My mother shouldn't remarry. She can't replace my father. He hasn't even been gone for a year and she's trying to replace him in our lives.

"Lux?" I heard Ahsoka's voice. I looked up and saw her standing there. "Lux, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ahsoka. I apologize for leaving so rudely."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. What made you leave like that?"

"It's nothing."

"Lux, you can talk to me. I won't judge. Tell me what's wrong."

"My mother's thinking about replacing my father. You heard her."

"I did, and she said she wasn't trying to replace him."

"She says it, but she doesn't mean it. She only said that because I was at the table. She wouldn't have said that if I wasn't."

"You don't know that, Lux. I could sense she was telling the truth."

"What do you mean you can sense it?"

"Did you forget I'm a Jedi? I have that ability. She only wants what's best and she's thinking about her own happiness in the process. She thinks you should have another father figure, not another father. She wants to be in love again."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I'm a Jedi. I'm not allowed to be in love."

"Despite that, have you ever felt something so strong with someone? Someone you couldn't stand to be away from?" She walked over to the pond and looked down at it with her back to me.

"There was one person. We were friends and felt something... more for him. I always wanted to be with him, yet I was always nervous around him. He made me a wreck sometimes. Other times, he made me feel strong. I thought I was in love with him and I thought he felt the same. I was proved wrong one night. We were on a mission on Naboo and I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I heard talking and giggling. I went towards the sounds and saw him with another woman. I felt betrayed and stupid for ever thinking that he could love me. After that, I never looked at him the same way again and swore that I would never have that attachment to anyone like that again."

"Does he know what you saw?"

"No. I decided not to tell him. I left it alone. Telling him would just make me feel foolish and it would be pointless."

"I'm sorry about that." It was quiet again. "You know, being in love isn't foolish." She turned around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Love is what makes you feel one with the world. A single person can change all that."

"How would you know that?" I was going to tell her, but I thought it better if I showed her. I got closer to her. Her eyes looked into mine. I lifted her chin and kissed her. Her breath hitched. I thought she would back away, but she didn't. Her lips stayed on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She placed her hands against my chest. I enjoyed this kiss very much. I loved the feeling of her warm lips against mine. We broke apart and I looked into her eyes. They were even more beautiful in the moonlight. The next thing I knew, I saw fear in her eyes. I then knew I made a big mistake. I kissed her when she was in her most vulnerable state. I basically took advantage of her. She shoved past me and ran away. I felt like an idiot. I can't believe I just did that. She'll hate me in the morning and won't go anywhere with me.

**Dinner was akward and the kiss went all kinds of wrong. Will Lux be able to make it up to Ahsoka? Find out next time. R&R and vote on my poll.**


	4. The Fair

**Last chapter, Lux kissed Ahsoka. I'm starting to think that was a little soon. Anyway, here's the next chapter for My Love for a Jedi.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up this morning with the memories of what happened last night. Lux kissed me. I can't believe he just took advantage of me like that. I'm not going to that street fair with him after that stunt he pulled. I went to the refresher and got ready for the day. I put on my normal Jedi clothes. I walked out my door to see Lux standing there. He had some nerve.

"What do you want?"

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry about last night. I never meant to take advantage of you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't try to use your 'charm' on me. You did what you wanted and you're just trying to get on my good side so you can do it again."

"I promise you, I'm not. I am truly sorry and I will never do it again. Can you ever forgive me?" The Force told me he was telling the truth. I don't know why he did what he did, but I could tell he was sorry for it. I couldn't tell him no.

"I guess, but don't ever do that again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. So, what time does that fair start?"

"I was actually thinking maybe we could take a quick tour of the town before we go to the fair. Just a little walk around the square."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. We can take my speeder."

"Great."

"Wait."

"What?"

"You have to leave your lightsabers."

"Why?"

"It's not safe for a Jedi to be walking around a Separatist planet. It would make your stay very unpleasant."

"You're not going to kidnap me, are you?"

"Of course not. I couldn't kidnap a Jedi."

"Fine." I unhooked my belt with my ltghtsabers and threw it on the bed. "Let's go."

**Lux's POV**

We told my mother and Padme that we were leaving and headed out. I drove down to townsquare for a quick tour for Ahsoka. When we got there, we started walking around.

"This is a really nice place. Everyone seems happy and worry free."

"We only have a few of these days now since the war started. We try to make the best of things. Days like this are the days we cherish. A lot of people are heading to the fair. We have it every year to give people a week of fun and relaxation."

"I wouldn't mind living here."

"It would be great if you did."

"Lux!" I knew that voice. "Lux! Over here!"

I looked over and saw a few of my classmates. They weren't really my friends. They were just people I knew who liked to either hang out with me or pick on me. I wonder what it is today. They ran up to Ahsoka and me.

"Hey there, Luxy."

"Hey guys."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"That's a girl."

"I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"I'm Ahsoka."

"Awesome name. Where'd you come from?"

"And how do you know Lux?"

"I came from Shili and I just met Lux and his mother yesterday. My friend and I are staying with them."

"Are you staying in Lux's room?" They started laughing. I was appaulled by their question.

"Knock it off, you guys."

"Calm down, man. We're just teasing."

"Yeah. Why you so sensitive?" They always make that joke. It gets very annoying.

"Anyway, my name's Anthony. This is Thomas and James."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"So, are you two going to the festival?"

"We are, but Lux is giving me a tour of the town first."

"Awesome. We'll see you guys there." They ran off. I was relieved.

"Nice friends you got there."

"They aren't my friends. They're just my classmates."

"Right. So, where yo first?" I took her around the square. We stopped in gift shops, markets, toy stores. Ahsoka seems to be in touch with her childhood. After we finished, we headed to the fair. The fair was like a themepark. It had rollercoasters, game booths, food courts and everything. Ahsoka wanted to do everything. She started with the rollercoasters. As I expected, she started with the biggest one called the "Tornado." I refused to get on it with her. I've been on that ride before and it wasn't a pleasant experience. She went on alone. When she got off, she was very dizzy.

"Are you alright?"

"That was great! You should've got on with me."

"I didn't enjoy it last time. I wouldn't enjoy it this time."

"Whatever. Let's go to a game booth." We went to a shooting booth. The rules were to shoot down as many droids as you can and win a prize. Ahsoka had her eye on a giant stuffed pink bantha. We decided to make it a contest to see who could shoot the most. I won and got her the bantha. After playing a few more games, we got someting to eat. We decided to split a funnel cake. Ahsoka tried to make me try it with chocolate syrup.

"Try it. It's delicious."

"I don't know, Ahsoka."

"Try it. Don't make me force you."

"Fine." I finally tried it. It wasn't half bad.

"Well?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"You are just like my master. Never actually admitting when he likes something."

"What's your master like?"

"He's stubborn and aggresive for starters. He's impulsive and follows his own rules. But he's a good teacher. He's usually very impatient, but with me, he can be a very patient man. In everyone else's eyes, that's impossible of him. They underestimate his true abilities. In the end, things work out okay."

"He sounds ... interesting."

"That's the understatement of the century." We both laughed. She tilted her head. "You know, you're a pretty cool guy. You're not like most guys I've met."

"And how are most guys you've met?"

"Usually cocky and pig headed. They think that girls fall at their feet wanting to be with them when in reality, no one wants to even be near them."

"Well, you haven't been hanging around the right kind of guys."

"I guess not." We stared at each other for a moment. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. They were hypnotizing. I couldn't resist them. We leaned into each other. Our lips were close to touching before...

"Lux. Ahsoka. There you two are." We looked up and saw one of my mother's handmaidens. "Your mother sent me to find you. It's time to return to the house."

"We'll be there in a little while."

"Yes sir." She left. I looked back to Ahsoka.

"I guess we have to go."

"It's okay. I had fun today." I got an idea.

"You know, the fair will be here all week. We could come back tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." We got up and went back to the speeder. I drove home.

**Awesome day at the fair. Almost had another kiss. Someone always interrupts. Don't you hate that? Wait... I wrote this. Crap. Anyway, wait for the next chapter to see what happens after the fair.**


	5. A Night With Dolphins

**Last chapter, Lux and Ahsoka almost kissed. A certain handmaiden interrupted them. Here's more of My Love for a Jedi.**

**Lux's POV**

Ahsoka and I almost kissed. This time, she wanted to. Curse that handmaiden. She came at the wrong time. Dinner went the same as the night before. My mother and Padme talked while Ahsoka and I stayed silent. Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Ahsoka and I almost shared. I got up and went to the garden. It was the one place I could really think. I went to the pond where I kissed Ahsoka the first time. I watched the fish swim back and forth. I kept thinking about Ahsoka. I thought about how beautiful she is and how understanding and fun. She could be a little childish at times, but it was adorable. I wish she didn't have to leave. I wish she could stay here forever. A sound brought me out of my train of thought. I heard movement. I got up and went to see where the sound was coming from. I went to the other side of the garden and saw Ahsoka. She was sitting on the ground surrounded by lit candles. Her eyes were closed and she and the candles were floating a few inches off the ground. She was meditating. I didn't want to disturb her. I turned to leave.

"Lux?" I turned back and saw her eyes were still closed. "Don't leave."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing." She opened her eyes and lowered to the ground. "Is there a reason you're up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same. Thought I'd come out here and meditate. Relax my mind." I sat in front of her.

"Does that usually work?"

"Sometimes. Other times, it annoys me. I try talking to my master about it, but he's not usually around."

"He's your master. Shouldn't he always be around?"

"That's what I said. He always says that he has something else to do and he'll talk later or he'll tell me just to meditate when that's my main problem. Sometimes I feel that he doesn't even care about me. Sometimes I feel no one cares about me."

"I care about you, Ahsoka. You're a wonderful girl. It's hard not to care about you."

"Easy for you to say. You just met me. When you've known me for a long time, I get annoying or uninteresting to be around."

"I don't see how that's possible. You're too interesting to be annoying or uninteresting. Your master is lucky to be your master. Someone should show him just how lucky he is."

"Thanks, Lux. You're really sweet."

"I'm only telling the truth." She smiled at me. "Hey. I want to show you something."

I stood up and held out my hand to her. She blew out the candles with a swipe of her hand and took mine. I made her close her eyes. I wanted to surprise her. I took her to the back of the house to the beach. I want to show her up close the beach at night. When we got there, I let her open her eyes. She gasped at her sights. The moon looked beautiful on the ocean. The waves gently crashing against the shore.

"Lux, it's beautful out here."

"Let me show you the best part." I brought her over to pier. At this time of night, the dolphins were out playing. She giggled at them.

"Aww. They're so cute." She put her hand out and petted one of them.

"They only come out at night. During the day, they stay underwater."

"Why?"

"They don't like when a lot of people crowd them and take pictures of them."

"Basically, they don't like the publicity."

"Pretty much."

"I've always loved dolphins. They're peaceful and beautiful creatures. I've always wanted to go swimming with them."

"Nothing says you can't."

"I'm not going swimming tonight. Not in my pajamas anyway."

"Maybe tomorrow night when you have a swimsuit you can."

"Okay. Now I think you just want to see me half naked."

"No. I just want you to have fun while you're here. You just said you've always wanted to go swimming with dolphins. Besides, I'm not like that. What do you say?" She looked back down at the dolphins playing in the water. She giggled again. She has the cutest little laugh. She looked back at me.

"Fine then. Just because I love dolphins. You try anything..."

"Trust me. I won't."

"Good." We watched the dolphins a little while longer. Ahsoka mostly paid attention to the dolphins. My focus was mostly on her. She was even more beautiful in the moonlight. It brought out her eyes a lot more. They were brighter and more beautiful than ever. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. "Lux?"

"Yes?" She looked at me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me the beauty of this planet. I thought I would be really bored, but I'm having a lot of fun. I'm enjoying myself more than I have in years. All thanks to you."

"I just wanted you to have a good time."

"Well, I'm having an amazing time."

"As am I." Our eyes met and locked on each other. I was once again hypnotized by her eyes. We leaned into each other. Our lips grew closer together and met with a kiss. This kiss felt right knowing Ahsoka wanted it too. I reached my hand up and placed it on her cheek. It was smooth and warm. Ahsoka moved her body closer to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. I didn't care that she was messing it up. She is what I wanted. She is what I need. I love her. I know I do. We broke apart and looked at each other. She smiled at me. I smiled back. She didn't regret it. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I was afraid she didn't feel the same. Even though we kissed, it doesn't mean she loves me. She spoke in a whisper.

"I think we should get back now." She never moved away from me.

"I think so too." She stood up. I did afterwards. We walked back to the house. We started talking about tomorrow night. When we got back to the house, I walked Ahsoka to her room.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Lux."

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." She kissed my cheek and went in her room. I walked back to my room, thinking about the kiss we shared at the beach. My mind is more at peace now. I love Ahsoka, but I don't know if I'll be able to tell her.

* * *

**Anisoka504: Yay! They finally kissed. No one interrupted them this time. They have another "date" with the fair during the day and swimming with the dolphins at night. They're growing closer together. Will Lux ever be able to tell Ahsoka how he feels? Will she feel the same way?**

**Jaden: Will she ever stop asking these questions?**

**Anisoka504: Why do you keep popping up today?**

**Jaden: 'Cause I'm bored! You never wrote another story for Secret Life.**

**Anisoka504: I'm working on it. I just don't have a complete idea for it yet. Besides, the next story I post might not even have you in it.**

**Jaden: Yeah it will. I have to be in it.**

**Anisoka504: Not if it's a prequel.**

**Jaden: I don't even know what that is.**

**Anisoka504: That's when I show people what happened before you came along.**

**Jaden: That's no fun. When am I going to be able to do something?**

**Ahsoka: Jaden! Time to go to DisneyWorld!**

**Jaden: DISNEYWORLD! YAY! (runs off)**

**Anisoka504: That should keep him busy for a few days. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R and vote on my poll.**

**Jaden: (in the distance) Tell them to vote for me!**

**Anisoka504: You don't need anymore votes!**

**Jaden: Yeah I do!**

**Anisoka504: Go to DisneyWorld!**

**Jaden: DISNEYWORLD!**

**Anisoka504: Someone tell me why I made him like that in your reviews.**


	6. They Know

**Last chapter, Lux and Ahsoka did kiss. No interruptions. Just dolphins. I know what you're thinking and I really don't care that dolphins aren't in the Star Wars universe. I love dolphins. They're cute. Here's more of My Love for a Jedi.**

**Lux's POV**

This morning when I woke up, I remembered what happened the previous night. Ahsoka, the dolphins, the kiss. Everything was wonderful. Ahsoka and I are going back to the beach tonight to swim with the dolphins. Until then, we're going back to the fair. I wonder if this means Ahsoka and I are together. I hope it does or the kiss meant nothing. I went to Ahsoka's door to see if she was ready. She came out of her room wearing a red summer dress with flip flops.

"I felt more comfortable in this. Too much?"

"No. You look great."

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go." I found my mother and Padme in the garden.

"Mother, Ahsoka and I are heading down to the fair. We'll be back by dinner."

"Wait a moment, Lux. Padme and I are taking a break from politics today. We would like to come with you." I really didn't want her to, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"I don't see why not. Lux?"

"Of course. You deserve a break."

"Splendid. Let's get ready." They went upstairs to prepare. Ahsoka and I waited in the garden for them.

"Lux, do you have a problem with your mother coming with us?"

"It's not that. I just wanted to spend a little time slone with you. As a friend, of course."

"Only as a friend, huh? Let me ask you something. Since when do 'just friends' do this?" She leaned in and kissed me. This did mean much more to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. I love her. I can only say it in my mind. This may mean more to her, but it still doesn't mean she loves me back. We broke apart to breathe. We looked in each others eyes. As many times as I have seen her eyes, they never cease to amaze me.

"I suppose only more than friends do that."

"Exactly. And would I let just any guy who's a friend help me find a swim suit for tonight."

"Is that an invitation?"

"What do you think?" I pulled her into another kiss.

"Lux!"

"Ahsoka!" We looked up and saw my mother and Padme coming down the stairs. "I knew there was something going on between you two."

"It seems there is."

"Mother, I can explain."

"Explain what? It's obvious you and Ahsoka have feelings for each other."

"And it's so cute." Cute? Before I could say anything, Ahsoka asked the question I was thinking.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would we be mad?"

"Who are we to stand in the way of teenage love? We can't stop you and we won't try. We've been here before and it's something you two should be glad you get to experience."

"And don't worry, Ahsoka. I won't tell Anakin."

"Thank you."

"Who's Anakin?"

"My master. He would freak if he knew."

"Why?"

"I think it's safe to say that he's over protective of her. He was the same when he was protecting me when he was still a Padawan."

"Enough about Anakin. Let's go to the fair!"

**At the Fair**

Ahsoka and I went one way and my mother and Padme went another. I think they respect that Ahsoka and I wanted some time for each other. We played more games, rode more rollercoasters, ate more interesting combinations of food. This time, Ahsoka made me try french fries in a milkshake. I would definately say that combination is... interesting, but surprisingly appetizing. We stood by the lake, watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful here. I hate that we'll have to leave in a few days."

"I hate that after you leave, we may never see each other again."

"You never know. We just might."

"I hope we do. Meeting you was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." She looked away from me, trying to hide her blush. She was just so cute. "Ahsoka, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Personal for me or you?"

"For you?"

"Sure. Just know you might not get an answer."

"Okay. Was your master ... the one you loved before."

"What?"

"I just thought because you two are together a lot that... never mind. It was a stupid question. I'm sorry."

"Yes."

"What?"

"My master was the one I loved. I was happy to be his Padawan. I always got to be with him. Just being around him made my heart beat fast. I decided to be a little nosy one day and see where he went all the time. That's when I saw him with... someone else. I then knew that he would never love me because he loves someone else."

"I'm sorry you had to find that out like that."

"It's okay. It's better that I knew. If I didn't know, my hopes will up all the time that one day he'll love me. Now that I know, I won't be chasing after him for the rest of my life. That and I'll be able to have someone new in my life."

"Do you know who the woman was?" She looked down at the water.

"I thought she was my friend." A tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away and pulled her closer.

"It's okay."

"It's Padme. I found out they've been secretly married for a few years now. She knew how I felt about him. She was the only one. She didn't even tell me that he wouldn't be interested. She just let me get my hopes up to heights where they would crash and burn. She let me believe in something that could never be."

"Hey, it's okay. Like you said, it's better that you know, right?"

"Yeah. I guess. Besides, now I have you." I smiled and kissed her.

"Lux. Ahsoka." We turned and saw my mother and Padme. "Are you ready to go?"

"Actually, I need to head to the store for a few things. Lux was going to show me around a little more."

"Alright then. Make sure both of you are back by dinner."

"We will be." They nodded and headed back to the house. Ahsoka turned to me. "Time for you to help me find a swim suit."

"It'll be my pleasure to assist you."

* * *

**Anisoka504: In the next chapter, Lux and Ahsoka will be picking out Ahsoka's bikini and swimming with the dolphins.**

**Liana: And more people kissing.**

**Anisoka504: What the heck? Where did you come from?**

**Liana: Boba in Love 3.**

**Anisoka504: I know that. I mean, why are you here?**

**Ariana: Because we're bored.**

**Anisoka504: Why are you bothering me?**

**Liana and Ariana: You created us.**

**Anisoka504: So?**

**Liana: So, give us something to do. After you finish your stories, you don't do anything with your OCs.**

**Anisoka504: Fine. What if I made some Boba in Love Drabbles?**

**Ariana: What's a drabble?**

**Anisoka504: It's just random stories based off a story.**

**Liana: Fine with us as long as we have something to do. **

**Anisoka504: Great. Now go home.**

**Ariana and Liana: *skip home***

**Anisoka504: Why are all my little OCs annoying? Anyway, R&R and vote on my poll.**

**Ariana and Liana: *in the distance* Vote for Suki! She's awesome.**

**Anisoka504: We know this. Now go home.**


	7. Swimming with Dolphins

**Last chapter, Lux and Ahsoka went to the fair with Padme and Mina. We also found out that Anakin was the one Ahsoka was in love with. We go swimming with dolphins now. More My Love for a Jedi.**

**Lux's POV**

Ahsoka and I went into town to find a shop that sells swim suits. Ahsoka wants me to help her find one to wear for tonight when we go swimming with dolphins. We found a store called Sarah's SwimWear. Ahsoka immediately started picking out random bikinis. She tried on blue ones, pink ones, purple ones, even rainbow ones. I was mostly interested in the three piece red bikini she picked up, but never tried on. It went with her auburn skin tone.

"Okay, I've narrowed it down to the black bikini or the pink bikini. What do you think?" I picked up the red three piece.

"I think you'd look great in this one." She took it from me and looked at it.

"Really?"

"Yes. Try it."

"Alright." She went and tried it on. She came out looking great. "How does it look?"

"You look great. You should get that one."

"Alright. I'm going with this one." I paid for the bikini and we went back to the house. This time at dinner, Ahsoka and I had something to talk about for once. We didn't have to hide our feelings for each other anymore around my mother and Padme. We didn't talk about the dolphins. We didn't want them to know about that. After dinner and my mother and Padme were asleep, Ahsoka and I met up in the garden. She had on her red dress without her leggings.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." We walked down to the beach and saw the dolphins out and about. We walked to the pier. Ahsoka took off her dress and revealed her new bikini. I took off my shirt. She giggled.

"What?" She stepped closer to me and ran her finger up and down my chest.

"Didn't think you had this buff of a body. Kinda pictured you with a little chub."

"Looks like I prooved you wrong."

"I guess you did." She at the dolphins in the water. It looked like they were waiting for us. "Let's swim."

She sat at the edge of pier and dropped in the water. I did the same. I saw her between two dolphins swimming around her. She looked like she was laughing and enjoying herself. She motioned me to come over to her. I swam over to her and the dolphins. She grabbed onto the dorsal fin of one. I did the same with the other. The dolphins started swim farther away from the shore. The occasionally jumped out of the water and dived back in. We took those opportunities to breathe. They stopped when we were in the middle of the ocean. We looked up at the stars.

"I love looking at the stairs. They calm me. Sometimes I like to wish on them. It's hard to find a shooting star on Coruscaunt."

"Well, we have shooting stars almost every night." I spotted one. "There's one. Make a wish."

She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?"

"That I'll be able to be with you forever." I looked at her.

"I hope that one come true."

"So do I." We kissed again. The dolphins started acting weird. They were squeaking and frantically moving around. "What's going on with them?"

"I sense something."

"What is it?" She closed her eyes for a minute. Her eyes then shot open.

"Shark!" The dolphins started back for the shore. When we were underwater, I saw the shark behind us. The dolphins swam faster. When we were about a foot away from the shore, the dolphins turned and stopped, causing Ahsoka and I to fall off their backs onto the shore. The dolphins swam away with the shark still chasing them. We ran to the pier to see what was happening. All we saw was the movement and waves of the water. It looked like the dolphins were trying to confuse the shark and it was working. The shark swam away. The dolphins swam over to us and started squeaking in joy. "You saved us. Thank you."

They squeaked in response and swam away. I wrapped Ahsoka in her towel.

"We should get back to the house before anything else happens."

"I think you're right, but I had fun."

"I did too."

**Swimming with the dolphins turned a bit deadly. BEST EXPERIENCE EVER! R&R and vote on my poll if you haven't already. Remember, you can submit your votes through the reviews if you don't have an account.**


	8. First Date

**Last chapter, Lux and Ahsoka went swimming with the dolphins. A shark crashed the party, but Ahsoka still had fun. That's all that mattered to Lux. More My Love for a Jedi.**

**Lux's POV**

Last night was fun, yet terrifying. Swimming with the dolphins with Ahsoka was fun, but I could do without the shark. I'm just glad Ahsoka had fun. She's more adventurous than I thought. I knocked on her door. The door opened, but I didn't see her. I walked in and looked around. She was no where in sight.

"Ahsoka?" I felt something jump on my back. I was taken by surprise. I heard a familiar giggle. It was Ahsoka. "Ahsoka."

"What? Just having a little fun."

"Get off of me."

"Why? Am I heavy?"

"You're no where near heavy."

"Then why do you want me to get down?"

"I want to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?"

"Get down first and I'll tell you." She kissed my cheek and jumped off my back.

"What is it you wanna talk to me about?"

"Tonight, my mother and Padme are going to a meeting at the senate building. I was thinking that we could go out to dinner."

"Like a date?"

"If you want to be formal." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I would love to."

"Great. I'll go make the reservations." I left to call the restaurant.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Lux and I are going on a real date. I don't have anything to wear. Maybe Padme has something. I went to her room and knocked on her door. She answered it and smiled.

"Hey, Ahsoka. What do you need?"

"A dress."

"What?"

"Lux and I are going out tonight and I need something to wear." She squealed and pulled me in the room.

"First, a dress. You alright wore the red one, so you can't wear that again." She rummaged through her closet. I wonder why she has so many dresses for a week stay. "What about this one?"

"I don't like green."

"Okay then. What about ... this?"

"I don't care for blue."

"This one?"

"Black definately isn't my color."

"Come on, Ahsoka. Everyone looks good in black. Black goes with everything."

"People say that, but black doesn't go with orange skin. I want something different, something sexy, something..." A certain dress caught my eyes. "Something like this."

It was a light purple dress that went to my feet and tied around my neck. This dress was perfect.

"I bet this will look really cute on you. Okay, now that you have a dress, you need jewelry."

"Nothing too flashy, okay?"

"Sure." She went through her jewelry box. "How about these earrings?"

"I don't have ears."

"Right. Okay then. These gold bracelets came with the dress."

"I don't know about those."

"Don't worry. They go perfect with the dress."

"If you say so."

"Next, shoes." She went through a bunch of shoes in her closet and pulled out a pair of purple heels. "Also came with the dress."

"These, I like."

"Great. Okay we have the dress, shoes, jewelry. Only thing left is makeup."

"I don't wear makeup. I go natural because my skin doesn't react well to it."

"As in makeup doesn't go with your skin tone?"

"As in allergic reaction to all makeup."

"Okay. That definately won't be good for a first date. I think you're all set for tonight."

"Thanks, Padme."

"It was no problem. You're like my little sister going on her first date. I enjoyed helping you. Leave this stuff in here and come when you get ready to leave."

"Alright."

**Lux's POV**

Ahsoka and I are going out tonight on an official date. My mother and Padme plan to leave after us. My mother and I waited in the garden for Ahsoka and Padme. I saw Padme at the top of the stairs. Before she spoke my mother asked:

"Padme, are you going to be melodramatic again?"

"Yes. Introducing the young, the talented, the beautiful Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka came out and stood at the top of the stairs next to Padme. I was in complete awe of my sights. She wore a light purple dress that went to her feet. She had on gold bracelets and purple heels to match. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Ahsoka, you look beautiful darling."

"Thank you. Lux?"

"You look..." I couldn't find the words to say. There were no words to describe how she looked. "Breath-taking."

I saw her blush. She and Padme walked down the stairs to us.

"You two are so cute together."

"They are adorable, aren't they? You two should get going. You don't want to be late."

"She's right. Go. Have fun." I held out my arm for Ahsoka and she took it. We went to the restaurant. When we got there, she gasped. I took her to La Liana, the finest French restaurant on Rexus.

"Oh my gosh, Lux. How were you able to get a reservation?"

"When you're the senator's son, you can a lot of things." We went up to the podium.

"Name, sir."

"Bonterie."

"Ah, Mr. Bonterie. Right this way, sir." He led us to our table. We were seated out on the balcony. "We hope you enjoy the view."

"Yes. It's very beautiful."

"Thank you, ma'am. May I get you something to drink?"

"Just a water for now."

"I'll have the same."

"Yes sir." He left.

"How do you like it so far?"

"Lux, this place is amazing. And this view is great. This is an amazig first date."

"And it has only begun." The night went great. I could tell Ahsoka was enjoying our first date. As was I. I love being with her. I love her. After dinner, I took her back to the pier. It was our favorite spot besides the garden. We looked at the stars and talked more.

"This is the best date ever. Thank you, Lux."

"I just wanted you to have a good time. I'm glad you did." She smiled and looked back up at the stars. I want to tell her the one thing I've been thinking since the day I saw her. "Ahsoka, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Lux?"

"I love you." She just looked at me. I knew she didn't feel the same. I lowered my head in shame. The next thing I knew, she grabbed my face and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We broke away from the kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her again. She does feel the same. She loves me back.

We went back to the house. My mother and Padme were already back. I guess they were waiting up for us.

"Lux. Ahsoka. Did you two have a good time?"

"We did and we might again tomorrow night." They looked at each other. Something wasn't right. "What is it?"

"You two won't be able to go out again tomorrow night."

"Why not?"

"The senate has decided to come to peace terms with the Republic. We have to leave first thing in the morning. I'm sorry." I looked at Ahsoka. She looked down with sadness in her eyes. I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my shoulder. "You two should get some rest."

I lead Ahsoka to her room.

"I'm sorry you have to leave."

"I don't want to leave you. I love you."

"I love you too, but we can't be together anymore. I wish there was something I could do."

"I know." We kissed again. She went in her room. I walked to mine.

A few hours later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and it was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" She pushed me back into the room and kissed me.

"I want you, Lux."

"You mean..." She nodded. "Ahsoka, we can't."

"Lux, this is our last night together. We may never see each other again. I want this. I want you."

"Ahsoka, you have to think about this."

"I have thought about this. I've thought about this for the last few hours. I want something to remember you by. A bond that we can share."

"Ahsoka, I want you, but are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. And I want it with you."

"You're not going to change your mind?"

"Never. I have never been more sure of anything else in my life." I pulled her over to the bed. I sat down and she sat on top of me. We kissed again. This kiss was more passionately than all our past kisses put together. She ran her fingers through my hair. I broke away from the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"Once we do this, we can't take it back."

"I wouldn't want to." I kissed her and laid her on the bed.

**Ya'll can use ya'll imagination for the next part. They get together. Finally! R&R what you think.**


	9. Caught

**Last chapter, Lux and Ahsoka went out on a real first date and their first time. Ahsoka has to leave the next morning.**

**Lux's POV**

I awoke this morning and saw Ahsoka in my arms. We actually did it. We made love and it was amazing. I don'r regret it. I hope she does either. I ran my finger down her perfect sleeping face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She was still so beautiful. She stirred for a moment and opened her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Good morning, Lux."

"Good morning, darling."

"Since when do you call me 'darling'?"

"You don't like it?"

"I think it's cute."

"Just like you." She turned her head into the pillow trying to hide her blush. I chuckled at her and pulled her face out of the pillow. "You don't have to hide your blush from me. It's adorable."

"Which is why I hide it."

"You don't like being adorable?"

"No."

"You can't help that. I love you just the way you are. And that's adorable, intellegent, and the love of my life."

"So, you wouldn't want me to change in anyway?"

"Not one bit. You're perfect the way you are."

"I'm not perfect, Lux."

"You're perfect to me."

"And that's all that matters."

"Exactly." We kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She rested her head on my chest. We laid there in silence. After a few moments of silence, Ahsoka had fallen back asleep. I looked out my window and saw the sun rising. We would have to get up in about an hour. Until then, Ahsoka stayed in my arms. I may never see her again after today. I eventually fell asleep as well.

About an hour later, I woke up again. I looked down at Ahsoka and saw her piercing blue eyes.

"About time you woke up again."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I liked watching you sleep. It's interesting to me."

"Are you interested in random things?"

"Sometimes. Other times, not really. I'm interested in anything that has to do with you."

"Well, you..." My door opened and my mother and Padme came in.

"Lux, have you seen... Lux!"

"Ahsoka!"

"What on earth are you two doing?"

"We can explain."

"You don't have to explain anything. It's obvious what has happened here. You two are in a world of trouble. Put your clothes back on and meet us downstairs." They left. Ahsoka laid face down in the pillow crying.

"Ahsoka, calm down."

"This is all my fault."

"Ahsoka, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I never should've asked this of you." I pulled her face out of the pillow and looked in her eyes.

"Listen to me, Ahsoka. This is as much as your fault as it is mine. You're not the blame. I agreed because I love you and I wanted you to know that. I don't regret the decision I made. I love you and nothing and no one will ever change that."

"I love you too, Lux."

**In the Garden**

"What you two did was reckless and irresponsible! You are too young to be having sex in the first place and you weren't safe! What were you thinking?"

"We're in love, Mother. We may never see each other again."

"And you believe that gives you the right to have sex? You both are only sixteen years old. You don't even fully understand love."

"No, Mother, you're wrong. Before, I may not have understood it, but when I met Ahsoka, I knew what it was. What it's all about. She's the one who keeps me alive and feeling like myself. She's my reason to live. I love her and she loves me back. We don't regret our decision. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

"Ahsoka, do you feel the same?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I do."

"Then we can't stop you from being in love. That still doesn't excuse what you've done. Lux, we will finish this conversation later. Right now Ahsoka has to get ready to leave."

"And Anakin will have a talk with you when we get back."

"You're going to tell him?"

"Ahsoka, I'm not keeping this from him. He has to know." Ahsoka laid her head on my shoulder. "Now, go finish packing."

We both stood up and went to Ahsoka's room. I helped her finish packing.

"Lux, did mean what you said?"

"Of course I did. I don't regret making love to you. I love you with all my heart. Before, I never had a reason to live. Now, you are my life. Nothing will change that."

"How can you be certain that you won't fall in love again with someone else?" I figured now was the time.

"Wait here." I went back to my room and grabbed the black velvet box from my nightstand. I went back to Ahsoka's room to see she was finished packing. We sat on the bed and I handed her the box. "I picked this up for you yesterday."

"What is it?"

"Open it." She opened the box and gasped. It was a gold locket with her name ingraved on the front.

"Lux, it's beautiful."

"Open it." She took the locket out the box and opened it. It started playing the one song I thought of when I met her: A Dream Worth Keeping. "I thought of this song because... it seemed that you were something from a dream. The perfect girl for me and you are a dream worth keeping."

"Lux. I love it." She hugged and kissed me. We broke apart and continued listening to the music playing. At the end, holowords came up: _My Heart Will Always Belong to You. _"I love you, Lux."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." We kissed again. Padme came in.

"Ahsoka, it's time to go."

"I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and left. Ahsoka looked back to me. We said nothing. I took the locket from her hand and put it around her neck. She turned around and I looked at her in it.

"It's looks great on you." She blushed, but this time she didn't try to hide it.

"Thank you." There was another silent moment. "I guess we should get downstairs. We're already in enough trouble as it is."

"I think you're right. Let's go." I grabbed her suitcase and we headed out the door. We walked down the stairs and saw my mother and Padme talking.

"Lux, I want us to keep in touch. I don't want us to be distant."

"How will we keep in touch?"

"We could write letters to each other. Anything is better than not connecting at all."

"I believe you're right." We approached my mother and Padme.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Have a safe trip back."

"Thank you." They got on their ship and left. I hope I see her again. And that I hear from her soon.

"Now, young man, we need to have a talk." Now, I'm in real trouble.

**They got caught. Now everyone's in trouble. At least they have something to remember each other by. And Lux gave her a locket. R&R and vote on my poll.**


	10. I Love Him With All My Heart

**Last chapter, Lux and Ahsoka got caught. Lux gave Ahsoka a locket and Ahsoka left. Now, Ahsoka's really in trouble.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

The whole trip back, I just stared out the window and played with my locket. Every now and then, I opened it just to listen to the song or to see the words Lux put in it: _My Heart Will Always Belong to You. _I will never forget Lux Bonterie. He was my one true love. I refused to talk to Padme. She's going to tell my master what happened between Lux and me and they're secretly married. Sometimes I wonder who's really breaking the Code. We finally made it back to Coruscaunt. Instead of going to the senate building with Padme, I went back to the temple. I didn't want to get lectured at the seante building. Especially when it comes to Anakin, he will cause a scene. I went to my quarters and sat in my window and cuddled the pillow close to me. I wasn't thinking about Anakin and how much trouble I was in. I was thinking about Lux and how much trouble he was in. I was the reason he was probably being yelled at right now. I opened my locket again and listened to the song again. The words ran through my head.

_Anytime you want  
To be right here  
Just imagine me  
And all this will appear_

_You can keep this moment  
All your life  
Forever near  
A dream worth keeping_

_When you're feeling lost  
I'll be your star  
Just reach out and touch me  
No matter where you are_

_In a world where  
Precious things  
Are disappearing overnight  
Just keep my star in sight_

_I believe  
We found the dream  
That's worth keeping  
For more than just a day_

_And even though  
The winds of change  
May come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
So don't let it fade away_

The words pierced my heart. Lux was my dream worth keeping. As long as were on different sides, we can never be together. My being a Jedi doesn't help much either. I slowly closed the locket, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I turned my head and looked out the window. I heard my door open. I didn't bother to look to see who it was. I knew it was Anakin and he was here to yell at me about how reckless and irresponsible I've been.

"Snips, are you okay?" Like he cares.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

"I know Padme told you what happened. You don't have to pretend like you care."

"What are you talking about? Of course I care. You're my Padawan." I scoffed at him.

"And that makes it your job to care. Why don't you come up with a real reason to care."

"Ahsoka, you're making this more difficult than it has to be. I don't want to argue with you and I'm trying my best not to yell at you. I just want to talk about what happened. Do you know how dangerous what did was? What if the Council finds out?" I turned and faced him.

"It wouldn't be any different if the Council found out about you and Padme."

"How do you know about that?"

"It's not like you hide it well. I see how you are around her. When she gets into danger, you over react more than anyone. Plus, I saw you two at the senate building. I heard you talking about your anniversary. It's not a really big shock."

"We'll talk about that later. We're talking about you right now."

"I already know what you're going to say. You're going to say what I did was irresponsible, reckless, dumb and could have dire consequences. What is the Council finds out? What if I get an STD? What if I get pregnant? You can save your breath."

"I'm starting to think you're already pregnant because there is no other reason for you to be this mad at me over nothing."

"First of all, if I was pregnant, I would know. And second..." I jumped from the window seat. "If you think I'm mad at you for nothing, then you obviously learn nothing from being married. You should know when a girl is mad at a boy, there's a reason. You need to figure that out."

I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hold on a minute there, Snips." He looked down at my locket. "Where did you get that?"

"He gave it to me." He let go of my arm.

"You can't keep that."

"What?"

"You can't keep it. If anyone sees it, they'll know something's up."

"So, you're allowed to be married, but I'm not allowed to keep a locket?"

"Ahsoka, your locket is a visible sign that you're with someone."

"I don't care. I'm not getting rid of it. It's the only thing I have left of him."

"I'm not saying you have to get rid of it. You just can't wear it in public. I'm just looking out for you." I held the locket and thought. I finally came to a decision.

"I don't even care anymore. If the Council finds out, fine, but I'm not going to hide my love for him."

"Ahsoka, you could get expelled from the Order if the Council finds out."

"Maybe I could be with him."

"Ahsoka, you're not thinking straight. Be rational about this."

"I don't want to be rational! I love him!"

"Look..."

"No, you look! I love just as much as you love Padme! Why can't you understand that our love is the only thing we have of each other?"

"Ahsoka, you've known him for three days! You barely know him!"

"I do know him! I know that he loves me! I know his life has been hell for the past year! I know that he hates this war between us! I know more about him than you do about me! I know this because he actually wants to be with me! He wants to spend time with me! The only place you want to be is with Padme! You don't even care about me anymore! I could be murdered by a bounty hunter and you wouldn't even care!"

"You know that's not true!"

"Yes, it is! You're never around for me! You never have time for me! You're never there for me! You never have my back on anything! You don't help me! You're not being my master!"

"That's enough, Ahsoka!"

"And right there! Things get too personal for you and you end everything! When things get personal for others, you don't give a damn! You are such a hypocrite and I'm sick and tired of this bullshit!"

"I said that's enough!" He slapped me and knocked me on the ground. My cheek was hot and the corner of my lip was bleeding. I felt the tears coming from my eyes. I stood up facing him. I moved my hand and saw the blood. He saw it too. He reached out for me, but I took a step back from him."Oh my god. Ahsoka, I am so sorry."

"Don't touch me."

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He reached out again.

"Stay away from me!" He pulled his arm back. "Just, get out!"

"Ahsoka..."

"Get out!" He turned and left. My face still stings. I went in the refresher and got the first aid kit. I put some bacta cream on the cut on my lip and cleaned the blood off my hand and face. When I was done, I went back to my window seat. I looked out at Coruscaunt, wishing it was Rexus. I saw my holopad on the floor. I decided to write Lux a letter.

_Dear Lux,_

_We made it to Coruscaunt safely. I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble. I got in more trouble than I was supposed to. I guess I went over board with my master. I ended up cussing him out and he hit me. Don't worry. I'm fine. I guess I kinda deserved it, but he deserved to be cussed out. He wanted me to get rid of the locket you gave me and I refused. He doesn't understand it's the only thing I have left of you. I wish you were here. I miss you so much. Please write back._

_Love,  
Ahsoka_

I sent the letter. I hope he writes me back. I want to know if this is going to work out. I put the pad down and looked back out the window. I watched the sunset over the city planet. It wasn't as beautiful as the sunset on Rexus. I loved watching the sunset over the ocean. When it was just me and Lux. I also liked watching the sunrise and moonrise. They were both beautiful to watch over the ocean view. I heard my holopad ding. I picked it up and saw it was a letter from Lux. I opened it.

_Dear Ahsoka,_

_I'm glad you made it back safely. I keep telling you it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I think he's the one who went over board. There was no reason to hit you. There's never a reason to hit a woman. I'm glad you still have it. I want you to have something to remember me by. I'm also glad it's something that shows how much I love you. I wish I was with you as well. I miss seeing you and being with you. I hope one day we are reunited._

_Lux_

We wrote each other back and forth for hours. I wish we were talking face to face, but at least we're talking. Rather this than not at all. We finally said goodnight around one in the morning. I went to my bed and laid down, but I didn't immediately go to sleep. I went back through the letters he sent me and found the song he wrote for me.

_Speechless_

_Your love is magical  
That's how I feel  
But I have not the words  
Here to explain_

_Gone is the graceful  
Expressions of passion  
And there are words and words  
And ways to explain_

_To tell youh how I feel  
But I am  
Speechless  
Speechless_

_That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real_

_When I'm with you  
I'm in the light  
Where I can not be found  
It's as though I am standing here  
The place called Holy Ground_

_Speechless  
Speechless  
__  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am lost for words  
And nothing is for real_

_I'd go anywhere  
And do anything  
Just to touch your face_

_There's no mountain high  
I can not climb  
I'm humble to your grace_

_Speechless  
Speechless_

_That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real_

_Speechless  
Speechless_

_That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am lost for words  
And nothing is for real_

_Speechless_

_Your love is magical  
That's how I feel  
But in your presence  
I am lost for words_

_Words like:  
I love you_

It was the sweetest thing I've ever read. Lux is so sweet and romantic. I wish I can see him again. I love him and nothing will change that.

**OMG. That was so sweet, dramatic, and hurtful. I love it. It's just what this story needed. Tell me if you agree. R&R**


	11. I'm Not Giving It Up

**Last chapter, Ahsoka argued with Anakin and got slapped. She and Lux wrote letters to each other all night.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

It's been a month since I last saw Lux. We write to each other everyday, even when I have a mission. I write to him in my down time. My master still doesn't know that we keep in touch. I still wear the locket he gave me. The Council has never questioned it, so I didn't worry about it. Mina was killed a week after the peace agreement was made. Lux is alone in his home. The handmaidens are still living with him. He said they wanted to take care of him since Mina's gone. He told me I was the only person left that he loved. He said he was afraid he was going to lose me. I assured him that he wouldn't. I never told anyone, but I've been sick for the last two weeks. I figured it was just a virus, but it's gotten worse. I've been throwing up everyday for the past week. My master saw me get sick once. Today, I was feeling worse than I ever have. I can't let my master know that. He came in my room this morning.

"Hey, Snips. You ready to train?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"You feeling okay? You look a little pale." I felt another wave a nausea hit me. I ran into the refresher and threw up again. Anakin came in. He rubbed my back as I continued to vomit. I stopped for a minute. "You okay?"

"No." I threw up again.

"Okay, you need to see a medical droid. You're sick. No excuses this time."

"Fine, just make it stop. I feel like I'm going to throw up my organs." He chuckled at me.

"That's not going to happen, Snips. Come on. Let's go." He picked me up and carried me to the medical wing. A droid stepped to us.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Lots and lots of nausea. He's been vomiting for the last five minutes." He laid me on the bed. The droid turned to me.

"Ma'am, how long have you been experiencing this?"

"A couple of weeks, I guess."

"Are there any other symptoms?"

"Well, I have a lot of headaches, I've having shifts in my diet. On and off, loss and gain of appetite."

"I will need to take a blood sample." He stuck the needle in my arm and took the blood sample. "I will need to run some tests. I will be back momentarily."

The droid left. Anakin took a seat next to my bed.

"I hate needles." He chuckled at me.

"You big baby." I rolled my eyes at him. "Ahsoka, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I know how you can be."

"You make me worry more when you don't tell me."

"You freak out when I do tell you. There's no easy way with you, Master."

"You make me sound difficult."

"That because you are difficult."

"Very funny, Snips." The droid came back.

"I have your test results, ma'am. It seems that you are three weeks pregnant." I sat up the best I could.

"What?"

"You are pregnant." I looked over at my master's face. His eyes pierced right through me. He was between disappointed and furious. I laid back down. I'm going to make it out of this one.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." The droid left. I looked back at Anakin, who still looked mad.

"I know what you're thinking, Master."

"Really? And what am I thinking, Snips?"

"That you knew this would happen and I'm still irresponsible and I can't take care of a child and still be a Jedi and that I'm too young to be having a baby anyway."

"You forgot about the part where if the Council finds out, you could be expelled from the Order and that the father's not even going to be around."

"Right."

"Ahsoka, this isn't a joke. This is serious. You are carrying a living thing. A baby. How do you even plan on taking care of it?"

"I just found out about it. Same as you. I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

"You're only three weeks along, so you should be able to have an abortion." I shot up.

"What? I am not getting an abortion."

"Ahsoka, you're sixteen years old. You can't take care of a baby."

"Well, I'm not going to kill it. It's my baby."

"Now you decide to be responsible at the worst of times." I sat up.

"When I'm not responsible, you yell at me. When I am responsible, you still yell at me. What do you want from me?"

"If you were responsible the first time around, I wouldn't have to yell at you for being responsible for this."

"You always tell me I have to deal with the consequences when I make a bad decision. I decide to actually deal with this and you're telling me to take the coward way out. Nothing I do ever pleases you. You are impossible." I jumped off the bed and walked out the door. He followed me.

"Ahsoka, you can't walk away from this."

"What you're telling me to do is walking away from this." He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"What's best for me? You think killing this child is what's best for me?"

"You're only sixteen. You shouldn't even be having a child."

"I know, but I'm dealing with it. I'm taking responsibility for it. I'm not taking the easy way out. I've done that for too long."

"Ahsoka, this time it's nessecary. You could get kicked out of the Jedi Order. Where would you go?"

"To Rexus, with the father."

"That's a Separatist planet."

"I got through before. I can get through again."

"It's different if you're going alone. You're not even thinking about this."

"Yes I am, Master. I'm thinking about what's best for me and this baby and killing it isn't it. I'm not getting an abortion."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I should ask you the same."

"I am your master!"

"So? This is my decision! I'm doing what I think is best!"

"What you think is best will ruin your life!"

"That's the way you see it! This doesn't concern you! I'm doing this on my own!"

"Dammit, Ahsoka! You can't do this own your own! This decision you're making is irresponsible and will make your life a living hell!"

"YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" I could feel there were tears in my eyes.

"Anakin! Ahsoka!" We saw Obi-Wan and Master Plo walking towards us. "You two are causing a scene. What has gotten into you two?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you crying, Lil Soka?"

"Why are you yelling at each other?" I wiped my eyes and cheeks.

"It's nothing. I have to go." I walked past them and headed back to my quarters. When I got there, I locked my door and went to my window seat. I tried to think about what I should do about the baby. I heard my holopad ding. Lux wrote me a letter. I opened it.

_Dear Ahsoka,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Please reply back as soon as you can. I love you._

_Lux_

Oh my Force. How was I going to tell Lux I'm pregnant? I can't keep it from him forever. An abortion is still out the question. My master doesn't understand the situation I'm in. I will not get an abortion. I know exactly what to do. First, I need to write a letter to Lux.

_Dear Lux,_

_Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. Something came up. I'll tell you about it later. I have to get ready for a mission. I have big news for you. Write you later. I love you._

_Love,  
Ahsoka_

Now, I need to write a little note.

**Anakin's POV**

Maybe telling Ahsoka to get an abortion wasn't the best thing to do. It is her child, but she's only sixteen. If I can't get her to get an abortion, maybe I can convince her to give the baby up for adoption. That way it'll still be alive. I don't know if she'll go for it, but I'll try. I knocked on her door.

"Ahsoka, I need to talk to you." There was no answer. "Snips, I know you're mad at me, but you can't ignore me forever. Please open the door so we can talk about this."

Nothing. I was starting to get worried. Her door was locked. I used the Force to unlock it. The room was empty. I walked in and looked around. Something on her bed caught my eye. Her lightsabers and a note.

_Dear Master,_

_Since you won't listen to me about the baby, I'm leaving. I refuse to get an abortion. This baby is mine and I'm keeping it. From here on, I am no longer a Jedi. You have been a great master and I thank you for the lessons you've taught me. It's time I found my own way. I'm going to Rexus to be with Lux so we can raise our baby together. Don't bother trying to get me to come back because you'll be waisting your time. Goodbye Anakin._

_Your Former Padawan,  
Ahsoka_

I can't believe she left. She left so she could be with her baby and this Separatist. She can't stay there. She has to come back. I'm not going to just let her go like this. I'm going after her.

**Ahsoka's pregnant and Anakin wants her to get an abortion. Fat chance. She left to be with her man and her baby. What na? R&R**


	12. Reunited

**Last chapter, Anakin argued with Ahsoka about getting an abortion. She refused. She quit the Jedi and went to Rexus to raise her child with Lux. He doesn't even know she coming, so he's in for a big surprise.**

**Lux's POV**

A month without Ahsoka seems lonely. Even more so since my mother was murdered. I feel alone in this house. It has so many memories. The handmaidens wanted to stay with me. I've known all of them since I was little. They are like family to me. Every night when they go home, one of them always stays with me. They alternate nights. They wanted to make sure I stayed safe. I wrote to Ahsoka a few hours ago. She wrote back saying she has a surprise for me. I wonder what it is. I sat in the living room, writing another note to Ahsoka. There was a knock on the door. I put my holopad down and answered it. I was surprised at who I saw.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Lux." I pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not, baby. I'm really here." I broke the hug and kissed her more passionate than I ever have. My love returned. We broke apart to breathe.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I saw her bag on the floor.

"Why do you have a bag?"

"I'm here to stay, Lux. I want to be with you."

"What about the Jedi?"

"I left the Jedi. I want us to be together. I want us to be a family."

"Family?" She nodded.

"Lux, I'm pregnant." Pregnant?

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"That's wonderful." I hugged her again. "This is great."

We broke apart. I grabbed her bag and closed the door.

"So, how have you been?"

"I get along. Since my mother was killed, nothing has been easy. Luckily the handmaidens decided to stay. They've known me since I was a child. They didn't want to leave me by myself."

"That's great. It's good to know you weren't completely alone. I don't know how you'd survive on your own."

"It's nice to know you had confidence in me." She giggled. I love her giggles.

"I'm just messing with you. I have great confidence in you."

"If you say so. Come on. We'll put your things in my room."

**An Hour Later**

Ahsoka and I are going to be parents. This is great. I will have a family. We have been sitting on the sofa talking.

"So, he told you that you were getting an abortion?"

"Yeah. He says he wanted what's best for me. Killing my child isn't for the best. It's a horrible idea. Just the very thought of an abortion sends chills down my spine."

"I agree. Abortion is the coward out of taking responsibility for a person's actions."

"That what I told him. Getting an abortion is out of the question for me."

"Good. I wouldn't want you have one. I don't want to kill my first child."

"I'm glad to hear that." We kissed again. I love everything about Ahsoka and having a child will be like having another one of her running around. It's not as bad as it sounds. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you going to get that?"

"Olivia has it." We went back to kissing. It was only a few moments before Olivia came in.

"Lux, there's a Anakin Skywalker here." Ahsoka looked at me with pleading blue eyes. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were saying: _He's here to bring me back to the temple. I don't want to go back. _I won't let her go. He wouldn't take her from me.

"Bring him in." He nodded and went to get him.

"Lux..."

"It's okay. I'm not going to let him take you." She rested her head on my shoulder. Olivia came back with Anakin. She raised her head. He wasn't at all how I imagined he would be. I don't see why Ahsoka was in love with him.

"I heard that, Lux." I looked down at her.

"Sorry. Just curious." She turned to Anakin.

"I told you I'm not going back to the temple."

"Ahsoka, you have to come back. You can't stay here. It's not safe for you."

"I'm not a Jedi anymore."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"You're only sixteen. You both are only sixteen. You can't raise a child on your own. You're too young."

"I would rather raise my child at a young age than get an abortion."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You could have the baby and give it up for adoption."

"And you believe that's better?"

"You said you didn't want to kill the baby. Give it up for adoption."

"Either way, we wouldn't have the baby."

"You're too young to be parents." I decided to say something.

"With all due respect, I don't believe this is any of your concern. Ahsoka is no longer your Padawan. You have no power over her. She can make her own decisions and I stand by this one. We're keeping our baby and we'll be the best parents we can be to it. We may be too young to be parents, but we're going to try our best to be good ones. We're not giving up this baby."

"You have really thought about this, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then, I guess I can't force you. I'll leave. I hope you two are happy together. Goodbye, Ahsoka."

"Goodbye, Anakin." He left. I looked down at Ahsoka. She looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" She rested her head on my shoulder.

"It was harder to do that in person. I never thought he would care that I was gone."

"Anyone who wouldn't care that you were gone is a heartless soul."

"Did you miss me when I was gone?"

"Of course I did. I was miserable without you."

"You're sweet."

"And you're perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Keeping the baby. Again, what na? Everyone loves a happy ending, but this ain't the ending. I have a little more left for ya. Spoiler Alert: Anakin doesn't turn to the Dark Side. Look out for the next chapter to see why. R&R**


	13. The Baby

**Last chapter, Ahsoka left the temple to be with Lux. Anakin went after her and failed to bring her back. She's now living with Lux and they're going to raise their child together.**

**Lux's POV**

It has been almost eight months since Ahsoka came to live with me. She's close to her due date. I'm excited about the baby. I can't wait for it to get here. Ahsoka wanted to be surprised on the gender. We won't know what it is until it's born. I never knew how bad Ahsoka had it during her morning sickness stage. She was sick almost everyday and she had horrible mood swings. I've also learned not to wake her up AT ALL. Last time I tried to wake her up, she bit me. I had to get five stitches in my arm. She apologized for it. I know she didn't mean to. I learned never to wake her up while she's pregnant. She's asleep right now. I'm in the garden helping Olivia plant some flowers Ahsoka wanted. Her favorites: white roses. I didn't mind doing this for her. I would do anything to make her happy.

"Lux?" I looked up at the stairs and saw Bonnie.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"You have two visitors."

"I'll be right there." She nodded and left.

"Were you expecting anyone, Lux?"

"I don't believe so. I'm going to see who they are."

"I'll finish up here."

"Thank you." I went up the stairs and to the main room. I saw two unexpected visitors. One was Anakin, the other I didn't know. He was a human man with an auburn beard. I looked to Anakin. "Anakin, what brings you here?"

"Unfortunately, the Council."

"What do you mean?" The other man spoke with an accent close to my own.

"We're here for Ahsoka." Didn't we just deal with this months ago?

"Why? She's been gone for eight months and now you want her again?"

"Anakin refused to tell us where she was until now. She need to return to the temple."

"Did he tell you why she left?"

"We still don't know why. Why did she leave?"

"Lux?" She was awake.

"See for yourself. I'm in here, Ahsoka!" Ahsoka came in the room and I could tell the other Jedi was in complete shock. Ahsoka's almost nine months pregnant, so her stomach was quite big.

"Anakin? Obi-wan? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you pregnant?"

"I asked you a question first, Obi-Wan. Why are you here?"

"We're here to take you back to the temple."

"I told Anakin months ago I wasn't going back. You're wasting your time here. You should just leave."

"Ahsoka, we're not leaving without you."

"Then I hope you enjoy your stay because I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are, young one. You will come back to the temple to finish your training. You are still a Jedi."

"No I'm not. I made that clear when I left. There are plenty of Jedi. One less isn't going to make a difference."

"Ahsoka, you're throwing away your future for some child."

"This child is my baby! If I go back to the temple, I'll be throwing away it's life! I'm not going back!"

"This isn't your decision to make!"

"Yes it is! It's my baby and I'll decide what happens to it. I'm staying here to raise it."

"You're going back to Coruscaunt!" This was getting out of hand. Anakin and I just stood aside while Ahsoka and Obi-Wan argued. I needed something to break them up. I noticed what time it was. It was close to time for Ahsoka to take her pre-natal vitamins. It was close enough.

"Ahsoka."

"What?" I had her completely facing me.

"Calm down." She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's almost two. You have to take your vitamins."

"Obi-Wan..."

"Don't worry about him. Go." I kissed her forehead and she left. I turned to the Jedi.

"Lux, you have to tell her to come back with us."

"I will do no such thing. She's happy here. I'm not going to tell her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"She's sixteen years old. She can't make these kinds of decisions on her own."

"We decided this together. We are going to raise the baby together."

"Did you tell her to leave?"

"No. I didn't even know she was coming. She wrote me a letter saying she had a surprise for me, but I never thought she would leave the temple."

"And why didn't you tell her she needed to come back?"

"I didn't want her to leave. I still don't. We make each other happy. And she's carrying my baby. I'm not going to tell her to go back. I want to be around for my child."

"Obi-Wan, she's not going to leave. We should just..." I heard Ahsoka scream. Olivia came to the front.

"Lux, Ahsoka's water just broke!"

"What? She's not due for another week!"

"Well, it's time!" I forgot about the Jedi and ran to Ahsoka who was in the kitchen. She kept screaming in pain. It pained me to hear her scream. Knowing she was in pain broke my heart. Anakin and Obi-Wan came in.

"We have to get her to a hospital!"

"OH MY GOD! I CAN FEEL THE HEAD!"

"We don't have time! She's having this baby now! We have to get her to the living room."

**In the Living Room**

Ahsoka laid on the sofa still screaming in pain. I couldn't take it.

"Do either of you know how to birth a baby?" Obi-Wan answered.

"I do. It's been a while since I have but..."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" She was crying now.

"Just do it! Please!" He went to the end of the sofa while Anakin and I held Ahsoka's hands. He lifted her dress up.

"I can see the head. I need or a blanked or towel."

"Here." Bonnie handed him a white blanket.

"Thank you. Ahsoka, on the count of three, I want you to push. One, two, three!" She pushed and screamed louder. "Alright, I have the head. On three, push. One, two, three!"

She pushed and screamed again. I hope this will be over soon.

"This time, push as hard as you can. One, two, three!" Another scream and push. A new sound filled the room: a baby crying. Obi-Wan wrapped the baby in the blanket.

"What is it?"

"It's a girl." Anakin and I released Ahsoka's hands and she reached out.

"Can I hold her?" He gave her to Ahsoka. She had skin that was a few shades lighter than Ahsoka's, the exactly same markings and light brown hair.

"She's perfect." She opened her eyes and I saw Ahsoka's beautiful eyes.

"She has your eyes."

"She does."

"What are you going to name her?" I looked at Ahsoka.

"What do you think we should name her?" I looked back at my daugther.

"How about... Mina?" I turned to Ahsoka in surprise. It was perfect.

"Mina Colen Bonterie. I love it."

**They had a girl and named it after Mina. That's so sweet. This is almost the end. One more chapter left. R&R**


	14. In The End

**Last chapter, Ahsoka had the baby. They named it after Mina. The only thing left to deal with is Anakin and Obi-Wan. They're still trying to convince Ahsoka to come back to the temple with them.**

**Lux's POV**

Mina, that was once the name of my mother, is now the name of my new daugther. She's perfect in every way. She has Ahsoka's eyes, markings and skin tone. She also has my hair. We were able to get Ahsoka up to our room. Anakin and Obi-Wan hadn't left yet. I bet they still plan on taking Ahsoka back to the temple. She and Mina are asleep. Even though she just had the baby, I still don't plan on waking her any time soon.

"So, are you still going to tell her she has to go back?"

"No. We see now that her place is here with you and your daugther. We will tell the Council we couldn't find her. After a while, they'll stop looking for her."

"Thank you."

"We will leave now." He tried to wake Ahsoka up. He slightly shook her.

"I wouldn't do that." It was too late. She woke up and bit him.

"Ahsoka!"

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Master Kenobi."

"You bit me!"

"I told you not to wake her. Look at what she did to me." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the bite mark from three months ago.

"I said I was sorry."

"I know. It's okay."

"Now I know not to wake a pregnant Togruta." We all laughed.

"So, what now?"

"You are staying here with your baby. We can't take you from her."

"Really?"

"Yep. You're staying, Snips."

"Thank you."

"Did he just call you 'Snips'?"

"Yeah. It's a nickname he gave me when we first met."

"Why?"

"Apparently because she bites."

"Oh, quit your complaining. At least I didn't poison you like I did Lux."

"You poisoned him?"

"When I bit him, I accidentally released the toxin that we Togrutas have in our gums. If we bite hard enough, it can release the toxin."

"Well, how you I know it's not in my bloodstream already?"

"One, because you're not bleeding. And two, you immediately pass out after you're bit. You're fine."

"Maybe you should teach your daugther not to bite people or she could kill them."

"The toxin doesn't develop until we're at least twelve. By then, she shouldn't even be biting people."

"Teach her anyway." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I hope you'll be happy here."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." He nodded.

"Anakin?"

"Could I have a few minutes with Ahsoka?"

"Sure. Lux?"

"It's fine with me." Obi-Wan and I walked out.

**Ahsoka's POV**

"What's wrong, Master?"

"Nothing's wrong, Snips. I just... I guess I'm not ready to let you go."

"You didn't seem to have a problem leaving last time."

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave? You're like a little sister to me and it's hard for me to accept the fact that you're growing up so fast. You already have a baby and have left the temple. I feel that you're slipping away. I feel that I'm going to be alone now. "

"Anakin, no matter how fast I grow up, you will always be with me. I love you like an older brother. You've taught me life lessons that I will never forget. No matter how far away we are, you will always be my master and you're always in my heart. Besides, you won't be alone. You still have Padme."

"No, I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Padme and I got a divorce two months ago."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Anakin, you can tell me. What happened?"

"She cheated on me."

"What? With who?"

"I don't know who it was. I still can't believe she would even do that to me. I loved her."

"Hey, calm down. It's her loss. She doesn't know how great you are. One day, you'll find someone who does and won't go looking for someone else."

"Or I should just follow the Code and not love at all."

"Or you should punch a baby in the face. That's not the Anakin Skywalker I know. You never follow the rules. Why start now?"

"Because maybe it'll be better if I didn't get my hopes up so much over false love."

"Hey, there's someone for everyone. You'll find that perfect girl one day. Don't give up on love."

"Thanks, Snips." We hugged. I knew he will find the perfect girl one day. We broke apart and he stood up. He looked over at Mina in her crib. "She looks so much like you. Except for the hair."

"Well, she gets that from her father. She may look mostly like me, but I have a feeling she'll act more like Lux."

"I hope so. I'm pretty sure Lux doesn't want to live with two of you."

"Hey."

"I'm just playing with you. She's beautiful. You and Lux are lucky to have her."

"I know. We've been anxious for her to come. Now that she's here, we can be a family."

"I'm sure you'll be great parents."

"I really hope so." I sighed. "So, I guess you and Obi-Wan have to go?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure it won't be forever."

"I hope not. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." We hugged and he left.

**Two Years Later**

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is going better than ever. The war is finally over and there are no more Republic and Separatist sides. The senates came together and decided it now be called a Democracy. Lux and I have been married for three months now. He proposed to me on my eighteenth birthday and we got married five months later. Mina is two years old now and is full of energy. She's more like Lux than she is like me. I was hoping for that. Because of the end of the war, Anakin and I see each other more. I knew he would find the perfect woman for him. He and Master Aayla Secura got together. I never really thought of them being together, but they are cute. I bet you're wondering how the war ended. The Jedi found out the identity of the Dark Lord that we've been search for. Surprisingly, it was Chancellor Palpatine. I always thought something was off with him, but I never expected that. Dooku and Ventress were killed in a raid of their underground base. Grevious is still on the loose. The Jedi are still looking for him._

_I guess you could say everything ended well. There's no more fighting, no more death, no more war. Lux said that he wanted to write about everything that has happened in the last few years. He's making it into a book. He says it starts from the moment he knew I was coming to his home. He's calling it _My Love for a Jedi. _I can't wait to read it._

_Ahsoka Tano Bonterie_

**The end. Did you guys love it? Hate it? Wanna throw something at it? Tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
